Blue Lamentation
by MADbunni
Summary: Chapter 4 now up! Some angels exist only to be counterparts to demons. The aftermath of the events of Jupiter Jazz II and a deeper delve into the lives of Vicious and Gren. (slash)
1. After the end

**********Disclaimer********** I do not currently, nor will I ever (sad as it is) own Bebop or any of the characters. But I will continue to make up these twisted storied using the characters.lets see 'em stop me!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
This is the second revision of Blue Lamentation; the first of which I didn't think was going anywhere. In this one I've changed up some character relationships and fixed some plot holes. I've also watched Jupiter Jazz (I and II) many, many times over again. I'm dedicating all my time to this story now. I've deleted all of my other ones to solely concentrate on this one. (Not that the other ones were getting much updating done ^_^;;). So now, set your winamp skin to Bebop, put on Space Lion, and sit yourselves down to read.  
  
Blue Lamentation Chapter 1  
  
He was all alone. But it wasn't the first time he had been left for dead; at least this time he was willing to go. As he drifted in bitter, empty space he kept hearing the same haunting melody just as he had the first time on Titan. It always provoked the same feeling when he thought about the little sterling music box, even when he consideration what part it had played in his damnation.  
  
He smiled. It was that same miserable yet somehow content smile that he had always worn, only this time his barely parted lips were deeply stained crimson.  
  
I swear to god I hate this world.  
  
His thoughts were bitter as they turned to his once-comrade. It wasn't resentment towards him or for what had been, no; it was resentment for what hadn't been, for what could have been.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The dimly lit room made it so that only the faces of two equally dressed military men were visible. "This is the transmitter we need you to plant. Do you have the carrier object?" He put his hand in his breast pocket. "Yea." "We'll also need you to testify you know." A shaky breath."I know."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Vicious awoke in a cold sweat. He tried to steady his rapid breathing while he collected his thoughts.  
  
Why did I remember that?  
  
He had an uneasy feeling inside of him, like there was something that he had left undone. There was something he had left undone. He didn't really need the red-eye, who was he kidding? There was only one reason he wanted to return to that cold planet.  
  
One of his thrusters was shot, and his wing was slightly damaged. There was an insatiable longing inside of him. He was beginning to collapse inside, and in spite of his cold façade he began to tremble. He knew what he had to do. He set the ships course, turned on the one thruster, and made his way to the only place he had ever really known happiness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
That was short. Gomen. But Ill upload the next chapter right now.once I'm done writing it! *cringe* Why does this always happen? Comments and criticisms! ^_^ 


	2. Paradise Lost

Chapter 2  
  
The distant sound of worried voices and of shoes hurrying by on a cold tile floor could be heard. The air had that distinct sanitized smell. It was such a harsh smell, so indifferent. As he lay there he suddenly realized he was shivering. He pulled the thin blanket a little closer.  
  
I must be dreaming. This cant be real, of course not. I'm dead.  
  
He gave a little laugh. A sear of pain shot through his chest.  
  
I'm.dead.  
  
Promptly a thin, pale woman in a stark white gown walked in briskly. She gave a quick look at a few of the many machines in the room before realizing that the patient had come to. The woman walked over to him, stared at him for a brief moment, and proceeded to straighten his blankets and fluff his pillows.  
  
"So uh.Grenaldine is it? Unusual name.but then again, your no ordinary fellow are you?"  
  
She glanced at the outline of his figure under the blankets. The woman sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess I better call in Doctor Jones to get a look at ya."  
  
She walked out shaking her head and muttering under her breath.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The dusty planet had become more civilized since that last time Vicious was there. That was the way he remembered it; dusty, solitary heaven. It was as if the planet reflected his soul. There was nothing but dust, remnants of what used to be. Dust and a trench. A hollow trench within his heart, with no one but himself and the only other person he cared to see alive.  
  
He leaned against his wrecked ship and lit up a cigarette. It was going to be a while before he left.his ship was in no condition to even fly to the next asteroid. He decided to look for the nearest bar.  
  
I just hope to god there's no saxophone players in this place.  
  
He took one last puff off his cigarette, threw it to the ground, and stepped on it as he walked away.  
  
After a while of walking he came to a dark little town. As if by some illusion the entire place seemed to glow blue. It looked just like every other run down dump that he had ever seen. There were beggars lining the alleys alongside litter and dumpsters. It was past dusk already. The street lights had been turned on, but few were actually working. The result was an eerie radiance.  
  
He scuffled along the cracked, uneven pavement without looking up. He was carried to a trashy looking building by the sounds of a jazz piano and the low hum of voices. His senses were met with the smell of smoke and alcohol. He half-heartedly pushed open the door and found a seat at then end of the bar. He sat there in the shadows listening to the melody that filled the air.  
  
Just be glad it's not that damned music box tune.  
  
He closed his eyes and began to hum the melody in spite of himself, as a drop rolled down his face in silence.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- That was also short. Too short. I'm not a very nice person am I? 


	3. Finding Yourself

-------------------------------------------------- Authors note -------------------------------------------------- It's been brought to my attention (thanks spinereader! ^^) that the timeline of the story is a bit unclear and now that I think of it, I should've given you some more details on the background, ne? And God knows we wouldn't want any plot holes! @.@  
The story takes place promptly after Jupiter Jazz II. Whats going on here so far is that we're finding out what actually happened to Gren after he left Callisto, and where Vicious went after that also. I'm widening the gap in between the time when Vicious and Spike meet in the last episode...I think. I'm not 100% sure that that's the way its going. Ill just go with the flow! ^^ --------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Soon the tiresome melody and the melancholy atmosphere got to the silver haired man. He sulked out of the bar, and was quickly chilled by the night air. He shuffled into the alley and lit up another cigarette. He stood there and slowly inhaled and exhaled, and soon he slid down to the cold pavement and rested his head on the cracked brick wall.  
  
As he sat there exhaling and watching the smoke rise up and fade into the night, a light from the upper story of a tall building caught his eye. He could barely make out a few people standing around what looked like a table, or maybe a bed. They seemed to be busy working on whatever was on the object, and he searched for more in the room. He thought he saw a strangely familiar looking beige garment.  
  
That's insane. There's a billion outfits out there like that. Why on earth would it be his?  
  
Still there was something that kept drawing his eyes to the room. Against his will he lifted himself up and began to walk in the direction of the run- down building.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
He tried to struggle but he was constricted. The light was burning his eyes and the voices around him seemed to be endless. The searing pain in his chest seemed to have decreased, but now there was a numbing sensation spreading across his body.  
  
He lay there in silence and observed the small number of people around him. His sapphire eyes burned into their faces and they quickly turned away once they realized they were staring.  
  
How did I end up here? I was supposed to be gone. I was supposed to leave!  
  
Anger escalated within him.  
  
"Whats the matter son? Are you feeling alright?" A short pudgy man asked him.  
  
"No." was the only answer he cared to give.  
  
"What exactly is the problem?" The doctor enquired.  
  
Gren responded with silence.  
  
"Well I suppose he's a bit confused at the moment," said the other man. "Well you see, son, I happened to be traveling out in the outskirts of this damned planet for excavation reasons. I came upon a hunk of twisted metal and when I went to investigate it further I saw you in there. I didn't know what else to do but to call an ambulance out there, and that's just what I did! They almost didn't want to come out that far! To think...you could've just been left there to die!"  
  
A mix of rage and grief struck Gren with a sudden pang and he burst out against better instinct.  
  
"That's what was supposed to happen! I was supposed to die! My time in this flesh was up! How could you do this?! I don't have anything to live for anymore! THE ONLY CHOICE I HAD WAS TO DIE!"  
  
"Careful! A rise in your blood pressure at this point could cause serious damage!" The doctor looked anxious.  
  
The man who was apparently Gren's savior was silent and slightly ashamed. He sighed and then walked out of the room in a bit of a sulk.  
  
"Look at this! You've gotten yourself into a very dangerous position young man! Lie back down and calm yourself!"  
  
"No, you've already dictated my fate, I won't let you dictate what's left of me!" He began to stand but became dizzy.  
  
"Nurse, come here, quickly!" The doctor yelled out the door for the nurse.  
  
Gren tried with all his will to contradict the doctor, but he began to feel weak. The room started to blur, and then go black. The last thing he remembered was the doctor's face, which wore an amusingly mortified expression. -------------------------------------------------- I must say, I didn't really like that chapter...I hope you all did though! And please...comments and criticisms! ^.^ 


	4. Remeniscing

Blue Lamentation Chapter 4  
  
Start the next chapter! Ok. ......sorry...little bit of collaborative typing going on here... *glares at Michelle* A/N: For some reason the text is switching between formatted and not. I'm not sure what exactly ff.n is trying to do...*twitch*...but incase the formatting isn't working this time, everything in this chapter is italicized, meaning it's a flashback... --------------------------------------------------  
  
Sand dunes, manholes, wind...  
  
Sounds of gunshots are heard. Men run with their heads bowing in the wind, their tunics fluttering violently behind them. Bodies can be seen here and there; some dead, some merely on their way to death.  
  
Once one man was separated from the group there was no finding him. Sending a search party would only mean loosing that many more men. They all stuck together through that hell. They were all comrades.  
  
Despite the reason for being on that planet, that wasteland they called Titan, it felt like the place he always belonged in. It felt like he had lived there forever, like it was home.  
  
They had just come back to base from another bloody battle. The soldiers lay in the trench doing various things...writing home, playing cards, having a drink. A young man not out of his twenties with sapphire hair and eyes leaned against the wall of the trench. He pulled a cigarette out of his tunic and lit it up, shielding it from the wind with his hand. He sat there taking casual draws on the cigarette, thinking about nothing in particular.  
  
A clunky little melody invaded his thoughts. It was simple, like something churned out of a performing monkey's crank box. But somehow it carried a host of emotions with it. Each little note played by the music box told a tale. Some of regret, some of sorrow, some of happiness, and some of friendship.  
  
The young man stood up and went to sit by the man with the sterling box.  
  
"Nice tune. Mind if I play it on my sax when we get back home?"  
  
He ventured to ask the question. The man with the box had silvery hair and looked rugged and beaten. He stared at the young man for a minute, and then handed the music box over to him without a word.  
  
The young man stared at the other for a moment. Promptly the silver haired man stood up and began to walk away.  
  
Within an instant he turned on him with a knife drawn. Like a flash he drove it into the wall of the trench, just centimeters away from the young man's head. The young man glanced to the right of his head, to see what the other man's knife had struck. There, the writhing body of a large black scorpion laid twitching and teetering between the brink of life and death. It fell away, in two pieces, and the young man breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
The other man flicked his knife back into its holster and walked away, again in silence.  
  
The young man on the ground stared at the others back for a moment, the winded up the little box and listened to the sweet melody again. But this time he could hear another note of emotion in the song, and this one was his own.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- I'm really sorry! That was such a cop-out chapter...I promise the next one will actually have some substance. 


End file.
